The present invention relates to valve assemblies and, more particularly, to ball check valves.
Ball check valves are utilized in numerous applications. Ordinarily, these types of valves are housed within a central bore having a ball and spring within the bore. The ball and spring are seated within the housing to provide one-way flow through the valve. Ordinarily, the valves may have different types of assemblies to connect them with a machine, engine, conduit or the like. Ball check valves work efficiently to provide one-way flow in pressurized systems.
One type of ball valve is illustrated in FIG. 1. This type of design has been utilized in the art by applicant. The ball valve generally has a body member 1 with a hexagonal portion 2 and a threaded portion 3. The hexagonal portion enables a wrench or the like to be positioned on the body member to insert the threaded portion 3 into a threaded bore. The body member 1 also includes an interior threaded bore 4 and an integral seat 5. A central bore 6 passes through the body member 1. A right cylindrical spring 6, spring sleeve 7, ball 8 and ball seat 9 are positioned within the central bore 6 to form the valve assembly. While this type of valve assembly performs satisfactorily for its intended purpose, designers are always striving to improve the art.
The present invention provides the art with a check valve assembly having a reduced number of interior parts. The present invention provides the art with a truncated conical spring which biases the ball. A coined seating surface is on the valve seat having a desired configuration to reduce leakage. The new and improved valve assembly is relatively simple to manufacture and may be manufactured at a reduced cost.
From the subsequent detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.